Eldritch
by soda-denial
Summary: With her apartment destroyed for the most part, by the plane crash, Devi and Tenna set out to find something new. Eventual Devi/Tenna.
1. Chapter 1

Gosh, this website sure needs more Jhonen fiction.

* * *

**Eldritch**

**"G**od that's pretty."

"You can really smell the fat lady."

A silence encased them. Devi leaned back against the cool metal of the hood and windshield of her car. Tenna lie beside her, not actually touching, but close enough to feel the warmth seeping between them. It was a nice feeling—the feeling of being alive. The two women stared at the emerald sky in content.

"You know..." Devi started, a few moments later, rolling out of the warm spot she'd created with her body heat, on the hood of her car. "Maybe you were right, Tenna."

Tenna grinned at her cheerfully. "I usually am!" she exclaimed, the shit-eating grin remaining plastered to her face as she made a motion with her hand, urging Devi to continue.

"I need to get out more," Devi stated.

Tenna was surprised, and yet, not displeased. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, considering my apartment just exploded," Devi gestured to the smoking building in the distant city, "I think I need a change of pace; a new city or town or whatever."

If it was possible, Tenna's grin appeared to grow. "What about your drawing room? Don't cha have like a million little doodles in there that need saving from the fat lady's smoldering bits of flesh?" Tenna asked this, in full knowledge that Devi would not stay in this shit-hole of a city for a _room_. Devi rolled her eyes.

"Part of a new start is never having to see..." Devi trailed off as to not say Sickness' name aloud, as Devi knew fully that Sickness was still in her apartment, pierced into the canvas. "...I don't think that those pieces are going to be any good for me anymore," Devi finished, lamely.

Tenna nodded, knowingly. "And I sure wouldn't mind finding a new noodle place. I think the last one tried to serve me brains..." Tenna's voice trailed off contemplatively. "Although, maybe brains are good..." This was added as an afterthought.

The two sunk back into a rhythm of silence. Devi could hear nothing but her own thoughts and prayed it would stay that way—although she was not the religious type, so praying did nothing for her. Devi watched the stars twinkle overhead, feeling the reassuring presence beside her. It was a moment still before Devi voiced her thoughts.

"I'd like to see the east coast," she mused.

Tenna nodded, her hand on her chin in a thoughtful pose. "Sounds pretty spiffy," she replied, not really caring where Devi chose to go. As long as she was out. Devi was out.

Devi allowed a small shadow of a smile to grace her features. "Yeah..." her voice trailed off. Devi was quickly immersed in her thoughts of what they would do once they were across the country. Maybe they would find intelligent life-forms. Oh, it could be like a space-exploration trip.

"You're thinkin' about aliens aren't you?" Tenna asked, suddenly almost nose to nose with the violet haired woman.

"Fuck Tenna!" Devi shouted in surprised, before flailing madly, and subsequently falling off the car.

Tenna peered over the side of the car. "Ha, I caught you didn't I?"

Devi scowled. "I was not," she grumbled. Devi had somehow forgotten how annoying Tenna could be at times—always invading her personal space, always asking strange questions, and almost always talking. Devi swiftly reconsidered her plan to leave with Tenna, before reassuring herself that Tenna would not be that bad. Devi could live through Sickness, she could definitely live through a cross-country trip with Tenna. Maybe.

A dark-colored hand extended down to Devi. Devi stared up at the other girl's face, enjoying the warm smile which was covering it. Devi grasped the hand and was heaved upward. Devi stood before her friend, almost smiling. Tenna continued the content look on her face from before.

"So... When do we leave?" Tenna asked, not breaking eye-contact with Devi.

Devi did not think before she replied. "Right now."

And with that, she got into the car. Tenna stared after her, at a momentary loss, before climbing into the passenger seat. Devi's seatbelt clicked into place. "Do you need anything from your apartment?" The way Devi asked this was almost in reconsideration; as if she did not realize Tenna might have things she wanted from her home.

"Nope," came the cheerful reply, "I got Spooky right here. I'm ready when you are." For emphasis, Tenna squished Spooky in between her fingers, relishing in the squeaking sound the toy made.

A tiny, almost miniscule, smile took over Devi's face once more. "Great. Let's get the fuck outta here."

Devi slammed the car into reverse, speeding backwards, before gunning it forwards. They raced away from the cliff-side, and consequentially the city, leaving nothing in their wake except dust and memories.

* * *

Wow. So, this is clearly going to be multi-chaptered.  
Which shall have sporadic updates.  
Sorry in advance.

-Taryn


	2. Chapter 2

**Eldritch**

The jade sky faded into a bruised purple, before settling into a deep mauve, before Devi had stopped driving.

As Tenna used the washroom, Devi stood staring out past the fluorescent lighting of the gas station into the night sky. Spooky was in her hand, she was lightly squeezing him, not hard enough to make a sound though. Her gaze shifted to the road which stretched out as far as she could see. If Devi had been any more tired she would have gotten disoriented and perhaps driven off in the wrong direction.

The washroom door opened and out popped Tenna. The dark girl plucked Spooky out of Devi's hand, and pushed Devi into the washroom herself. "Wash your face. You look sleepy."

When Devi exited the washroom a few moments later she came upon Tenna having a very animated conversation with Spooky. As soon as Tenna caught sight of Devi, the one-sided conversation ended and the traditional Tenna-grin blossomed on her face.

"So, Devi, I'm thinkin' the motel attached to the gas station here looks seedy and disgusting," Tenna stated. Devi raised a carefully crafted eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well, we have to get a room then."

Tenna laughed. "And check it out, they charge by the hour."

That sentence made Devi crinkle her nose in disgust. She briefly considered the cost, but waved it away. In the time she was working for NERVE she'd barely eaten or bought anything other than the occasional tube of paint—she was fine for money.

Preceding into the gas station/motel lobby, Devi went up to the counter to pay for the gas and acquire a room for Tenna and herself. And Spooky, Devi was quickly reminded as Tenna began to squeak the toy quite loudly. Devi swatted at Tenna's hands, trying to make the incessant noise stop—Devi stopped when she saw someone pop up from underneath the counter.

"Hi!" the guy exclaimed in an oddly squeaky voice. "You need to pay me for the gas!" His voice was fast paced and caused Devi's ears to ring.

"Yeah... that's what I'm doing," Devi said. The man nodded and held out his hands in a grabby motion. Devi scowled, "I also want a room."

"Yes, yes, yes!" the clerk shouted triumphantly. "Pay in the morning, sign the roster!" Devi's scowl deepened—this man was far too loud for her tastes. Tenna noticed this and shoved her aside.

"Let me an' Spooky handle this, you can go and move the car," Tenna exclaimed, pushing Devi out the door.

Once all the paying and parking was taken care of, Devi and Tenna plopped down on the queen-sized bed in their room. It was only one bed but they really didn't mind. Tenna knew how much of Devi's personal space could be invaded—Tenna, despite Devi's clear skepticism, actually knew how much to annoy Devi.

In the morning, Devi woke up earlier than Tenna. Of course, Devi was accustom to getting three or four hours of sleep at night, while, apparently, Tenna was not. Devi showered and dressed herself before wandering over to wake Tenna.

For a moment, Devi stared at the motionless form of Tenna. It was strange to see the other girl so still. Usually, Tenna almost twitched at every minute—something like ADHD.

A sudden kick came from Tenna, jolting Devi out of her thoughts. The kick hit Devi in the side of the leg. She frowned and shook Tenna's shoulders while shouting her name.

"Whu? Buh?" Tenna blathered into the empty air. Devi was across the room, sitting in a chair. Tenna sleepily stared at her, before resigning herself to the shower.

Later, in the car, Tenna was absently squeaking Spooky, staring out the window. "You'll never... see that Johnny guy again."

As soon as Johnny's name left Tenna's lips, Devi jerked the steering wheel—either in surprise or fear, she didn't know. The car swerved dangerously close to the ditch, screeching as Devi threw on the brakes, and correcting. A pause as the car actually stopped, but she room resumed pressure on the gas pedal.

"Why would you mention him?" Devi shouted, far louder than she'd intended to.

Tenna stared at Devi in all seriousness. "Another plus of leaving."

Devi was silent after that. Tenna sighed and switched on the radio. The music quietly invaded the silence of the car, covering up Devi's lack of speech. The car was calm once more.

In Devi's mind, though, there was a war raging on her consciousness. _Tenna's right... I won't see Johnny ever again... unless he's followed me... Shit, how easily can he do that? We used my car on the date... Does he have one? Of course he must, how else does he kidnap people so easily? Does he kidnap people? I went to his place quite willingly._ Devi abruptly stopped her train of thought there, coughing._ I won't see him again._

Tenna stared at Devi for a moment before turning up the radio. The music now freely flowed from the speakers, filling the car with sounds that were sloppily put together and lyrics which were not written by the performer. Tenna was actually quite irked by this kind of music— it made Tenna realize the shittiness of with world over and over again with every beat.

"Hey Tenna...?"

Tenna looked at Devi and noticed Devi's cautious expression. "Yes?" She would have drawn out the word but didn't—not out of anger, sadness, or any other emotion, she just didn't.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Tenna beamed. "S'okay Devi!" she exclaimed. Devi's half smile appeared again as she took her eyes off the road to look at Tenna. Meaningful eye contact, which, on average, is not that meaningful, was made. Devi turned her attention back to the outside of the car, but not before putting a CD into the car stereo.

"The radio gets shittier every time I turn it on..." Devi mused as the melodic sounds from the speakers began. Tenna's grin grew far larger: she did not reply.

Tenna, covered by the sound of the music, began mumbling to Spooky. "I'm glad it's Devi. She... just knows. Sometimes... I'm so happy she's outside and stuff. S'awesome." Spooky was then held up to Tenna's ear, presumably replying to her. Devi noticed this out of the corner of her eye, but mentioned nothing.

They stopped late at night once more. No hotel or motel in sight, Devi and Tenna decided it would be best to sleep in the car. Quickly they fought over the backseat, wrestling and pushing one another to see who could climb over the seats in the front. Devi managed to claim the back and snuggled into the seat comfortably (well, as comfortably as she could in a car at least.)

_I'll let Tenna sleep back here next time_, Devi decided quickly.

They settled down, suing jackets as blankets and their arms as pillows, each girl found the least uncomfortable position. Tenna fell asleep quite quickly, her soft snores being the only thing that filled the car. Devi lie awake for longer though.

Devi's thoughts strayed back to Johnny._ It really seemed as though he was a good guy... And he was! Just... a little insane._ Devi internally sighed. _Maybe I'll meet someone... when we get there..._ Devi's eyes closed sleepily at these thoughts. She was more exhausted than she realized.

_Remember what the fat lady's fat said?_

Devi paused, sleepily. _Yeah, so?_

_The fat said that you will never be happy._

Another pause. _It said that boy... Spidgey was my last chance at a conventional happiness. It said that Spidgey was gonna be the last person who could'a understood me._ Devi yawned. So _I could be happy eventually..._ she finished.

_You'll never be happy._

Devi faded in and out of consciousness for the next few minutes, until finally she asked: _Who are you?_

Her mind was too blurry to make out the response—and, with that, Devi promptly passed out.

* * *

So short :c  
But at least this one is getting to the plot quickly...  
Unlike Anomie and Exigent :c

-Taryn


End file.
